That XX
by Dandeliona96
Summary: Kenapa kau memilih Si Brengsek itu, padahal aku jauh lebih baik darinya, Lagi pula dia tak mencintaimu Rose, Kumohon tinggalkan dia Rose,,,


_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling, Aku Cuma orang Galau yang numpang lewat_

_Warning:_

_OC, OOC, Abal, GaJe, Tipo(s), Tidak mematuhi Rule (mungkin), dll_

_Oneshoot_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

_Happy Reading_

_ThatXX, sung by Kwon Ji Yong_

_ThatXX_

_Uyeonhi gireul geotda ne namjal bwasseo (Yea I saw him)  
Hoksina haetdeon nae yegami majasseo (I told you)  
Nega jun banjireul ppaego hanjjogen paljjangeul kkigo  
Geunyang yeogikkajiman malhalge (I don't wanna hurt you) _

_Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan, tak sengaja aku bertemu pacarmu (Ya aku melihatnya)  
Ternyata perkiraanku benar (Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu)  
Dia melepas cincin yang kau berikan dan merangkul orang lain  
Aku tak akan membahasnya lebih jauh  
Aku tak ingin menyakitimu_

Pagi itu adalah salah satu hari yang paling dingin untuk kunjungan Hogsmeade. Aku dan Al sedang duduk di salah satu meja di Three Broomstick, saat aku melihat kekasihnya sedang merangkul seorang gadis lain. Saat itu juga amarahku memuncak.

"Jangan Scorp, kau hanya akan membuat sebuah masalah jika memukulnya sekarang," kata Al menahanku.

Dengan terpaksa akupun akhirnya duduk kembali. Dan saat makan malam aku mencoba memberitahumu, tapi kau tak mempercayaiku.

_Geunde ohiryeo neoneun naege hwareul nae (Why?)  
Geuneun jeoldaero geureol riga eopdae (Sure you're right)  
Naneun ne nunchil salpigo naega jal mot bon georago  
Geurae neol wihae geojitmalhalge (I'm sorry) _

_Tapi kau justru membenciku (Kenapa?)  
Kau mengatakan dia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu (Ya Kau memang benar)  
Aku menyadari kau sedang marah  
Jadi aku mengatakan bahwa yang aku lihat saat itu adalah orang lain  
Ya, aku akan berbohong untukmu (maafkan aku)_

Tapi aku tetap bersikeras, dan akhirnya kau malah membenciku.

"Lien tak mungkin melakukan itu Scorp," katamu dengan emosi.

"Yeah kau benar, mungkin aku salah lihat orang," kataku mengalah.

Kali ini aku berbohong, yeah aku tak tega menyakiti perasaanmu.

_Oh nal mollajuneun nega miwo i gidarimi sirheo  
Geu son ije noheurago  
Nega seulpeohal ttaemyeon naneun jugeul geotman gatdago baby_

_Oh aku membenci dirimu yang tak bisa memahami perasaanku  
Aku benci penantian ini  
Kumohon mulai saat ini tinggalkanlah dia  
Ketika kau bersedih, aku merasa seperti mati.. Sayang_

Aku benci padamu yang tak bisa mengerti aku. Tak bisakah kau melihatku bukan sebagai sahabatmu, tapi sebagai seorang lelaki bernama Scorpius Malfoy yang sangat mencintaimu. Andai aku bisa, aku akan membuatku meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih dan membuatku mati rasa.

_Geu XX naega motan ge mwoya  
Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya  
Geu XX neoreul saranghaneun ge anya  
Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya_

_Apa yang XX itu miliki dan tak ada padaku?  
Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?  
XX itu tidak mencintaimu  
Sampai kapan kau akan menangisinya seperti orang bodoh?_

Apa yang di miliki Si Brengsek itu dan tak ada padaku sampai kau tak mau melepaskannya. Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu? Apa karena aku seorang Malfoy? Sadarkah kau Rose, dia tak sedikitpun mencintaimu, dia hanya meraih kepopuleran yang bisa didapatnya. Dan sampai kapan aku harus melihatmu menangis seperti orang bodoh saat dia menyakitimu.

_Neon geu saram yaegil hal ttaen haengbokhae boyeo (You look happy)  
Ireokerado useuni joha boyeo (I'm happy)  
Geureul jeongmal saranghandago machi yeongwonhalgeorago  
Mitneun ne moseubi (I don't know what to say no more)_

_Kau terlihat bahagia ketika membicarakan dirinya (Kau bahagia)  
Kau terlihat baik semenjak tertawa seperti itu (Aku bahagia)  
Kau berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintainya  
Dan akan terus begitu selamanya  
Kau percaya pada akhir yang bahagia (Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi)_

Wajahmu selalu terlihat bahagia saat membicarakan apapun tentang dirinya. Kau sering menceritakan impianmu bahwa kau dan dia akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku sakit hati.

_Neoui chingudeul modu geureul jal ara (Yup they know)  
Ppeonhi da boineungeol neoman wae mot bwa (It's you)  
They say love is blind oh baby you're so blind  
Jebal heeojigireul baralge _

_Semua temanmu mengenalnya dengan baik (Ya mereka sudah tahu)  
Kenapa hanya dirimu yang tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sudah diketahui orang lain? (Begitulah dirimu)  
Mereka berkata cinta itu buta, Oh sayang.. Kau terlalu buta  
Aku sungguh berharap kalian akan berpisah_

Teman-temanmu sudah tahu semua tentang dia, dan mereka juga sudah memberitahumu. Tapi kau teta menyangkalnya mati-matian. Yeah kupikir itu karena cinta buta, ironi bukan? Tapi aku masih berharap dapat memilikimu suatu hari nanti.

_Bissan chae yeppeun ot gogeup reseutorang neon jal eoullyeo  
Hajiman ne yeop geu xneun jeongmal anya neorangeun an eoullyeo  
Ne apeseo geojitmisoreul jieumyeo ne bolgwa meoritgyeoreul manjimyeo  
Sogeuron bunmyeong dareun yeojareul saenggakhae  
Eojjeom geureol su inni joe gatae  
Nega heullin nunmulmankeum naega deo jalhaejulge baby  
Neo honja gamdanghal apeum naegedo jom nanwojullae baby  
Na jom bwadallago geudae sarangi wae narangeol molla  
Wae neoman molla _

_Mobil mahal, pakaian mewah, restoran berkelas  
Itu semua cocok denganmu  
Tapi si brengsek itu tak pantas untukmu  
Dia sungguh tak pantas untukmu  
Senyumannya untukmu hanyalah senyum palsu  
Dia membelai rambut dan menyentuh pipimu  
Tapi sebenarnya dia juga sedang memikirkan gadis lain  
Kenapa dia tega melakukan hal itu? Semua itu seperti dosa  
Sebanyak air mata yang kau teteskan, aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik.. Sayang..  
Rasa sakit yang kau simpan sendiri, maukah kau membaginya padaku, Sayang?  
Pandanglah aku, kenapa dirimu tak tahu bahwa cintamu adalah aku?  
Kenapa hanya dirimu yang tidak menyadarinya?_

Semua barang mewah itu cocok denganmu, tapi Si Brengsek itu sama sekali tak pantas untukmu. Senyumannya hanya sebuah kepalsuan. Tahukah kau Rose saat dia bersamamu, dia memikirkan gadis lain. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tega melakukan hal seperti itu kepada seorang gadis baik sepertimu. Namun sadarkah kau Rose, aku juga bisa memberikan kemewahan padamu, walau ku tahu bukan itu yang kau suka dari dirinya. Setidaknya aku bisa mencintaimu dan memperlakukanmu lebih baik darinya. Kumohon sekali ini pandanglah aku Rose, kenapa kau tak tahu bahwa cintamu adalah aku? Kenapa hanya kau yang tak menyadarinya? Bahkan si Tua Filchpun tahu Rose.

A/N : Maaaaaaaaf aku malah buat Songfic and nelantarin ficku yang sebelumnya. Sekali lagi maaf banget. Fic ini kubuat saat lagi galau and pas aku juga lagi ngefans banget sama Kwon Ji Yong a.k.a. G-Dragon leadernya Big Bang. XX yang di sensor pada lagu itu Brengsek.

Setelah baca mohon review yea


End file.
